December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election
For related races, see 2017 Chawosaurian elections The December 2017 Chawosaurian direct election was a recall election held on Sunday, December 31, 2017, to try to remove Supreme Leader Degotoga K. Atagulkalu from office. This recall election was called by the Communist Party-controlled 23rd Chawopolis Palace to remove DKA from office in retaliation to his Military Uniform and Code of Conduct which desegregates the military to allow Religious Chawosaurians to serve in the armed forces to strengthen Chawosauria's hand in the Chawosaurian Civil War. But like the past two elections called by the Communist Party, this one backfired. Degotoga K. Atagulkalu won reelection because of incumbency advantage, the Communist Party's abuse of election calling, and his popularity fairly good. This general election was part of the 2017 Chawosaurian elections and coincided with the 2017 Chawosaurian legislative elections. The general election resulted in the reelection victory of the Capitalist incumbent, Degotoga K. Atagulkalu, over the Communist challenger, Timothy Max Roosevelt II, by a slim margin of 50.1% for DKA and 49.9% for Roosevelt. Not only DKA won reelection, he swept the Capitalists into control of the Chawopolis Palace for the first time since World War II. The Chawosaurian electorate became weary over repeatedly called elections, the 2015 elections, the 2016 elections, and the April 2017 direct elections, the Communist Party's petty partisanship, and the Communist Party's failure to restore law and order in reaction to the Chawosaurian Revolution. This election was motivated by fear, Chawosaurians were deeply concerned over the rise of Right-Wing Populism in the United States and Europe, they felt embarrassed for the United States over the Presidency of Donald Trump, and the British government unable to lead the United Kingdom through the Brexit process. DKA squeaked out a narrow victory of 50.1% of voters on his side, to 49.9% siding with his Communist challenger, Timothy Max Roosevelt II. Timothy II underperformed so badly that he couldn't keep his Communist Party from losing seats in the Palace, something his father also struggled to prevent in the 1975 Chawosaurian elections. DKA won a record 152 countries to Timothy II's 43 countries, that is a record-breaking margin of countries for an Anti-Communist politician, leading to a debate on rather or not DKA won the election in a landslide. Only Timothy Max Roosevelt and Samantha Wawetseka could win that many countries bigger than 152, making this a not very convincing nor an impressive victory. DKA won North America, Europe, Asia, Antarctica, and Oceania continent-wide, and the vast majority of Islands in the World. With this election, DKA won this election, not in a landslide because of the popular vote, which DKA did win narrowly, but in the election as a whole, he did win in a significant victory, winning the monarchy, and he won the Chawopolis Palace, earning him significant power. In the direct election, voter turnout was lower in DKA's territories while voter turnout was higher in Timothy II's territories, which it's why the race was closer. This is the last capitalist victory in the Chawosaurian Revolution, one of three capitalist victories in the 2010s, one was 2016, the previous was April 2017, and then this one. This is the most recent capitalist victory in the monarchy. Background In the summer of 2017, DKA proposed a military order to order the Chawosauria Military tobe inclusive to Religious Chawosaurians, the Communist Party resisted the military order and out of anger, they called a Special Election to "Fill the Vacancy of the Monarchy", the Monarchy was vacated by Timothy Max Roosevelt in 2011, but was filled by Samantha Wawetseka in the 2015 Federal Election. Samantha was removed in March 2016 and replaced by Abooksigun Eluwilussit, the Monarchy was once again vacated, but being held by Abooksigun, the 2016 Federal Election was for Abooksigun to fill the vacancy, but failed to gain the vacant and to rule Chawosauria in his own right and the vacant throne was filled by Malina Parker in 2017, she was assassinated and the throne was once again vacated, Oconostota Eluwilussit gained the vacant throne, but was shortly removed because of his age, and DKA was chosen to gain the vacant seat, the Government ordered the 2017 Federal Election, the result was a popular vote tie and both DKA and TMR 2.0 were declared power sharing rulers and the throne remains vacant. DKA had decreed a military order to allow Religious Minorities to serve in Chawosauria's Armed Forces, the Government was so furious they called a "Special Election" to overthrow DKA electorally, the Government failed to electorally overthrow DKA as he wins the special election and becoming the Legitimate Emperor of Chawosauria and the Throne was no longer vacant. DKA was given the Constitutional Right to Aboslutely Rule Chawosauria and Dictate the Policies and Laws, even the Personal Lives of Chawosaurian Civilians. Candidates Chawosaurian Democratic Party The Chawosaurian Democratic Party has no real power and is joining the U.S. Democratic Party because of DKA. DKA is planning to run a campaign on Left-Wing Populism and rally against the Timothy Max Roosevelt Establishment. Chawallian Communist Party The Chawallian Communist Party was founded as a Far-Left Party by Timothy Max Roosevelt, the Party has won their very first and most Massive Realignment Victory in 1975. Started the Communist Coalition that lasted from 1976 to 2015. The Party after Timothy's Death in 2011 was moved to the Third Position from the Far-Left. Social Democratic Workers' Party The Social Democratic Workers' Party is a new Party in Chawosauria fighting on the Political Platform of Social Democracy by Campaigning in a Populist Manner. The Party aims to Appeal to Working Class People and also the Middle Class. By Campaigning against the Chawosaurian Wealthy Criminal Elites and the Wealthy Nepotist Elites. The Party appeals to the Chawosaurian Socialist and Labour Movement began by George Windsor under the Democratic Socialist Opposition to the Communist Regime of Timothy. The Party was founded on August 8, 2017, and then Established fully on September 3, 2017, and then began Campaigning for Power. They nominated DKA as their Potential Candidate under the Suggestion of their Founder and Leader, George Windsor III. United Liberal Party The Party attempted right after its Founding attempted to Run and Win their first election in the 2015 Election under their first Candidate, Kesegowaase Bagwunagijik. The Party lost by a Landslide to Samantha Wawetseka. They Ran again in the 2016 Election under their Incumbent Emperor, Abooksigun Eluwilussit, but he died after Election Day right during he could win the Popular Vote, making him a Legitimately Elected Emperor in his own right. The Party unanimously agreed to make DKA their Potential Candidate even though he was too far to the Left. Green Party of Chawosauria The Green Party was founded in 2015, but their first election was 2016, which they won under Malina Parker, but lost their Popular Vote decisively after Election Day, making Abooksigun the Perfectly Legitimately Elected Emperor, but he died right during he won the Popular Vote. Leaving Malina the Illegitimately Elected Empress under her Assassination. DKA was nominated unanimously by the Greens after the Harvey Storm, despite his Tax Crime Scandal exposed by Harvey. DKA's Tax Controversy DKA faced controversy after Harvey exposed his Tax Crimes, that could lead him to Felony Charges by American Law Enforcement, and Chawosaurian Criminal Charges. A Chawosaurian Comrade, by Chawosaurian Law, no comrade is to have any Criminal Record nor History of Tax Crimes, allegated that DKA violated Section 535. Chawosauria expressed suspicion. Other Political Issues Religious Freedom Most Political Parties in Chawosauria do not believe in the Human Rights for Religious Chawosaurians, but the Chawosaurian Democrats and Social Democrats believe that Religious Freedom cannot nor should be taken into action unless the Chawosaurian People approves it, but the Communist Party is opposed to religious freedom in general. The Parties who stand with religious freedom are the Liberals and the Greens. Unknown status from the Progressives. Living Wages and Workers' Rights All Parties in Chawosauria favor raising the Minimum Wage and turning it into a living wage except for the Liberals, who favor Free Markets. The Communist Party added to their platform, along with the Social Democrats, adding the support for the living wage. The Chawosaurian Democrats added the support for the Living Wage if approved by the people. Expanding Labor Unions such as Teachers' Unions are becoming increasingly popular among Chawosaurian Voters. The United States The United States is still an unpopular nation in Chawosaurian Politics. The Chawosaurian Democrats and the Communists favor harsher treatment against the United States. The Liberals and the Greens favor softer treatment towards the United States. The Approval Ratings of the United States among All Chawosaurian Civilians regardless of age between the ages 13 to 123 has never been low. Civil Rights Racial Justice and Gender Equality are for the very first time in Chawosaurian History are receiving plurality support since the 1940s. The Communists has changed their stance on women's rights in a more Left-Wing direction, moving from the Third Position Spectrum to the more Far-Left spectrum. The Chawosaurian Democrats are interested in women's rights. Environmental Protection and Sustainability Chawosauria before 2018 has been terrible defenders of the Environment until the Abooksigun Eluwilussit Monarchy in most of 2016. Sustainability on October 2017 because of Hurricane Harvey has received a 95% approval and support. The Communists, the Chawosaurian Democrats, the Liberals, and the Greens, more importantly, have announced their support for Sustainability. As Chawosauria faces a longterm process of Blackouts. Results The Monarchy Popular Vote ' as the Winner of these Provinces. Dark Red to Dark Pink denotes to 'Timothy Max Roosevelt II' as the Winner of these Provinces.]] DKA flipped Russia, which was a Communist State (Voting Block) for the Communists. DKA won the United States in a landslide. Making DKA the liget Monarch of Chawosauria and unlike Abooksigun, whose failed to maintain his term as Emperor, DKA won both the Delegation and the Popular Vote to the Monarchy. DKA won 152 to Timothy II's 43 countries. The reason the election looks like a landslide was because in the blue areas, voter turnout was low, while voter turnout was high in the red areas, making the race closer. DKA won by a slim margin, 50.1% to Timothy Max Roosevelt II's 49.9%, a 3,058,878 vote and a 0.2% difference. '''Delegation' . '''Red denotes to States that voted for Timothy Max Roosevelt II.]] DKA picked up a plurality of Delegates, earning him a well carried equal support from both the Popular Vote and the Delegate Vote. Popular Vote and Delegates from the United States of America DKA won a landslide victory in both the Popular Vote and the Delegates, winning a decisive margin from the Electorate. DKA, a Southerner, won the American South (region whole) including winning his birth state, Oklahoma (OK) and his adulthood state, Texas (TX). Comrade Presidency Popular Vote JSM lost and gained lots of political support from the American Comrade Electorate. The Millennial Vote on December 15, 2017, has helped him become the official popular vote winner, defeating all 8 opponents impressively. Earning him a third term. Delegates . Orange denotes to '''Edward Muskie. Green denotes to Josiah Elijah Kennedy.]] Johnathan Montgomery is still crushing his opponents in the Delegation, winning over 500 delegates, supprassing his mother, who never won over 500 delegates except 1992. Montgomery's won another landslide in 2017, making Montgomery very unstoppable electorally. Montgomery (in the red) and the thrid parties (in the gray) have failed to make this election a very close one or a non-270 vote election as an attempt to overthrow Montgomery. National Government of Chawosauria by Political Party The Chawallian Communist Party is still the largest political party in the Chawosaurian Government, but the Chawosaurian Democratic Party has became the Swing Vote Party between the Left Wing and the Far Left, with a tiny minority of Right-Wingers. List of Winning Candidates List of Defeated Candidates Voter Demographics Chawosaurians who in this election have No Right to Vote are: Non-Socialists, Non-Irreligious, Non-Heterosexuals, Non-Cisgenders, and Immigrants and other people not of Chawosaurian Ancestry. Map Comparison Election Map vs Religious Freedom vs State Atheist Laws Map Chawosauria does have Social Liberal Societies and are increasing, the Americas, Western Europe, and Oceania, both voted for DKA and outlawed State Atheism in favor of Religious Freedom. A Cultural Change in Chawosaurian Society and Politics seems to indicate that Chawosauria is moving to a more Social Liberal direction when it comes to Religious Freedom. Despite the Mhasalkar Decision, which denied a National Reversal of Section 126, the Multicultural Revolution has made a quick impact in changing the minds of Chawosaurian Youth, in Chawosauria, like the United States, the Millennial Generation is about to take over Chawosaurian Society. 1975 Federal Election vs 2017 Special Election , as he defeats Victoria Belinsky.]] Both the 1975 Federal Election (won by Timothy Max Roosevelt) and the 2017 Special Election (won by DKA) are both decisive victories for the two monarchs, except 1975 was a realignment, and 2017 is gonna lead to a possible realignment in 2019. Both monarchs' victories resulted in winning a government majority, although Timothy Max Roosevelt and Degotoga K. Atagulkalu are radically two different monarchs, they have some things in common with each other. * They're both born and raised in the United States of America. * They're both Indigenous Americans (Native Americans). * They were both born unprivileged because of their Racial Background. * They're both Socialists. * They're both Not Christian. * They both reigned Chawosauria. 2018-2019 Chawosaurian Government and the [[Big Tent Coalition (Chawosauria)|'Big Tent Coalition']] between January 1, 2018, to December 31, 2019.]] This Government will take effect on January 1, 2018, this brings hope for the Religious Freedom Movement, although the Communist Party is part of the Left-Wing Coalition, it may not have the power to block any Civil Rights and Civil Liberties Legislation passed by the Left-Wing Coalition. Timothy Max Roosevelt II's Concession On December 28, 2017, Timothy II declared DKA the One and Only Centered Emperor of Chawosauria and called his supporters to support and respect DKA and his leadership, Timothy II does disagree with Democracy, but he respects it and goes with the floe, Timothy II's response was that he was shocked, but believed he must move forward and continue his fight for the Communist Manifesto. On December 31, 2017, Timothy II has met DKA face to face for the first time and declared DKA the actual Emperor and argued his Communist Party to recognize DKA as the Emperor of Chawosauria. Timothy II rejected a request to contest the results of the election, saying "It's over, it's done, it's time to move forward and manifest Communism with or without this election". Rise of the Millennial Fire Wall DKA racked up Millennial Voters, first time voters and voters who been voting since 2015. More Millennials voted in 2016 and 2017 and onwards. The Millennial Belt rose in 2017. Analysis Degotoga K. Atagulkalu won reelection because of strong Incumbency Advantage for a Year-Limited Supreme Leader, DKA successfully forged a realigning election by establishing the DKA Coalition, and DKA changed the political landscape by restoring the Capitalist vs Communist political environment that had demised in 1975. An improving economy emboldened DKA, and strong patriotism in the Great Patriotic War helped DKA. Although partisan tribalism prevented DKA from winning a popular vote landslide, he won a landslide of countries over Timothy Max Roosevelt II, winning 152 to Timothy II's 43. DKA won by a slim majority of 50.1% of the popular vote, to Timothy II winning by a slim minority of 49.9% of the popular vote, showing rare partisan tribalism among Chawosaurian Voters. In the Chawopolis Palace, there wasn't much partisan tribalism, 78% of the popular vote voted for Capitalists, winning by a supermajority of 816 seats to the Communists' 183 seats, the 2017 legislative elections was the first election since the 1939 legislative elections that the Capitalists have won a majority in the Chawopolis Palace, thus ending 71-years of Communist Party-control of the Chawopolis Palace in 2017, giving DKA significant power for a Capitalist Supreme Leader. The significant affects of this election was short-lived, in 2018, the Communist Party gained a significant comeback by decreasing the Capitalists' supermajority by one seat in a special election in California, flipping many seats in the 2018 off-year elections, and went to far to winning control of the Chawosaurian European Parliament. On March 3, 2019, DKA died in Switzerland and the Chawopolis Palace replaced him with Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a all during an election year that could reverse the results of the 2017 elections, even if Ekewaka M. Kalawai'a attempts to run for reelection. See other Critical Elections * 1975 Chawosaurian Federal Election * 2015 Chawosaurian Federal Election * 1992 Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential Election * 2007 Chawosaurian Comrade Presidential ElectionCategory:Chawosaurian Revolution Category:Degotoga K. Atagulkalu Category:Critical Election Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Chawosaurian Civil War Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII